User blog:Omega-003/Shiho Shimomura (The Kindaichi Case Files)
Shiho Shimomura (Mami Horikoshi) is a minor villainess from House of Games Murder Case. She was the mother of Ikuma and a businesswoman who became one of the victims of the case. Shiho was introduced to Hajime Kindaichi and Miyuki Nanase as one of the people that was kidnapped from the amusement park to an abandoned hospital along with Ikuma. She, along with the others, was then given an intruction by the Game Master how to survive from this predicament: by solving all the puzzles inside the hospital, with the winner will be allowed to escape. The first puzzle given to Shiho and the rests was to input four digits number on the door's lock and obtain the key to unlock their own mask which was equipped with a bomb in advance through the hint that was given through the tv inside the room. However, Shiho was unable to solve any of the questions, and begged Hajime to let her leave the room in exchange for a huge sum of money, which Hajime refused. Unexpectly, when only she and Hajime were the remaining people, Shiho was able to solve the last question, but instead pushed Hajime out of the room while claiming that this was for the best. The bomb soon exploded, killing her, much to the despair of her son and the rest of the people. Because of the situation, the police concluded that Shiho's death, and later her son's, was the result of indiscriminate murders. However, Hajime was able to solve the murder cases and revealed Mika Mugibayashi, one of the kidnapped victims whose real name was Sanae Kikukawa, to be the Game Master and the mastermind behind the Shiho and her son's murders as well as the birth mother of Kozue Kikukawa the hostess. Hajime revealed that Sanae had used 3D TV and glasses equipped inside the mask in order to purposely give Shiho an extremely hard question (each of the kidnapped victims, with the exception of her, all see through the left lens which show an easy question). Once there were two people left in the room, including her, Sanae would then show Shiho an answer to the final question and told her to push the other person out of the room, in which the bomb would kill Shiho soon afterward, though it was also implied that Shiho had more or less accepted her death and chose to save the selfless Hajime. Sanae then explained that she was previously married to Shiho's deceased husband Shuzo and gave birth to Kozue. Because Shiho had an affair with Shuzo that resulted in Ikuma, the couple eventually divorced, but Sanae didn't held a long grudge against Shiho and chose to raise Kozue by herself. Unfortunately for Sanae, her production company bankrupted due to an accident on set, resulting in an enormous debt and forcing her to work in a scam, which caused her to become wanted by the police. Sanae decided to commit a suicide at the Sea of Trees, but had a second thought after finding the skeleton of the real Mika, and instead chose to have plastic surgery and live a second life as her. In a twist of fate, Kozue came to work at her bar to pay for the debt, which had since ballooned due to her being tricked by her former boyfriend. Realizing about her daughter hardship and hearing about Shiho and Ikuma's successful life and massive fortune, Sanae decided to murder her and Ikuma in order for Kozue to receive the fortune and be able to finally pay her debt, as she herself didn't have much time left due to her having a cancer. Though Kozue was able to receive Shiho and Ikuma's fortune per Sanae's goal, she chose to donate them to orphan organization as the money itself was gained from the mother and son's suffering, and that she wanted to help people that suffer due to them not having their parents by their side, as well as find her happiness together with Jun Matsumoto (Sugimoto in both drama and anime) once they had successfully paid all their debt. Trivia * Shiho's role as a villainess and adulteress is only applicable to her anime incarnation, as her meeting and relationship with Shozo in the manga and drama occurred much later after his divorce with Sanae. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Business Suit Category:Business Villainess Category:Mother Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Demise: External Explosion Category:Fate: Deceased